


filaments

by lacksley



Series: sportsfest '18 fills [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, gem related body horror, houseki no kuni AU, implied soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacksley/pseuds/lacksley
Summary: TIME: winterPLACE: that wooden box under table.He’s never stayed awake for winter before, but this time is different.It’s always going to be different from now on.





	filaments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imadoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadoki/gifts).



> Moonstone is a birthstone of June. Ruby is the birthstone of July. :)
> 
> Original prompt and post can be found [here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/7464.html?thread=320552#cmt320552). Written for SportsFest18.

He’s never stayed awake for winter before, but this time is different.

It’s always going to be different from now on.

Moonstone was taken on the last sunny day before hibernation. His body was fractured, three arrows pierced his torso, just below his shoulders, and most of him was taken to the moon.

There’s a level of irony there that Ruby can’t quite ignore, but there’s so much more he’d rather think about.

_ How am I going to go on without you? _

Ruby traces the edges of the wooden box, pulled from under the table in Rutile’s office. Moonstone is there, face unsettlingly blank and calm, eyes closed and unmoving. His arms are crossed in the empty chasm below his shoulders. Ruby told the others crossing Moonstone’s arms would let him take up less space, but the truth was that it was a familiar gesture.

 

_ “You have so much talent and you’re letting it go to waste by picking flowers,” Moonstone says, crossing his arms. Ruby smiles, placing the woven crown of blue and white flowers atop his head. _

_ “Aah, so mean Sto-chan! If picking flowers was a waste then why do you look so beautiful?” _

_ Moonstone grits his teeth, but Ruby knows that it’s just because he’s embarrassed. Instead of responding to that particular compliment he trips Ruby and grunts out, “Eyes on the sky, shitty-nine.” _

 

“I’m rather upset with you, I’ll have you know,” Ruby says in a hushed tone. He knows how loud he can be, how mad Sensei would be if he woke up the others.

Moonstone doesn’t respond.

He’s not going to anymore.

“You had the nerve to leave after you— you said those things to me.” Ruby sucks in the cold winter air through his teeth, holding it in his mouth until it’s unbearable and blows it back out.

They were patrol partners, born at the same time but not twins, inseparable in everything, always.

Until now.

“After you gave me a secret. After I called you H—” and something indescribable builds inside of him. His inclusions scream for some kind of release from  _ something, _ a kind of pain he’s never felt before and Ruby gathers up Moonstone in his arms and runs through the temple, runs to the pond and jumps, breaks through the ice until they’re submerged in the freezing water.

His senses feel dulled under the ice, and something inside him cracks as Moonstone’s arms float up and around his shoulders.

“ _ Hajime, _ ” Ruby whispers as they sink to the bottom of the pond, wishing the weight of the water would crush him into dust. “I’d go to the moon just to hear you say my name again.”

The powdered finish has washed off their bodies now, light from the moon and jellyfish reflecting off the red and white and deep blue to color the pond in a light show that only Ruby can see.

“I’d fight until I was nothing but dust to hear the name you gave me.”

Tiny bubbles of air escape from the microscopic cavities in his eyes, floating up to the surface.

 

_ “Tooru.” _


End file.
